


Higher than the ceiling hotter than the sun, you want some of me? Baby come get some

by firetruckyeah



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF
Genre: M/M, Nilippo, Porn With Plot, music awards, since y'all wanted more of them, this is just an excuse for smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Sequel to "Love Me baby I'm So Ready Wanna Get Lucky Tonight" because can't seem to get enough of those two apparently!





	Higher than the ceiling hotter than the sun, you want some of me? Baby come get some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [va1nilija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/va1nilija/gifts), [diemannschaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemannschaft/gifts), [limun78](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=limun78).



> Hi guys! This is another Nilippo i wrote as a sequel of [Love Me baby I'm So Ready Wanna Get Lucky Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648829?show_comments=true#comments) for [diemannschaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/va1nilija/pseuds/va1nilija>va1nilija</a>%20asked%20for%20it%20and%20was%20so%20kind%20to%20leave%20a%20comment,%20this%20is%20also%20for%20<a%20href=) and limun78 because they also liked my other Nilippo fics and asked for more of them, i decided to write this based on the music awards that they attended in the same night....without interacting but who cares about canon lol.  
> Thanks so much for your feedback bc every comment and kudos made my day, i love you all ❤️  
> If you find any grammar mistake i'm so terribly sorry, hope y'all like this :)

One month passed since the “song writing accident”, as Niccolò called it, they didn’t talk about it…they didn’t talk at all to be honest, but this evening they are scheduled to appear in the same night at the Music Awards, and Niccolò has been anxious all day. What if Filippo told his friends what happened? Or the older will laugh at him? Or even worse what if his friends will laugh at him?

Niccolò feels a cold shiver on his back, and hide behind his dark glasses and a fake smile.

 

The soundcheck passes without any troubles, he tries to focus on his music and not on a certain blue eyed boy, but as soon as he’s alone in his dressing room he sinks on a chair, he closes his eyes and soon a bright smile occupy his mind, followed by an athletic body adorned by almost as many tattooes as his own, he presses an hand on his face and groans.He falls asleep after that.

He’s awoken by someone knocking on his door and telling him that he has ten minutes before going on stage. Niccolò quickly collect himself and heads to the backstage, as usual people are coming and going in every direction and soon he hears his name called.

His performance goes very well and while he watches the arena singing along with him he can’t help but think that he’s the luckiest man alive, and he leaves with three awards and still he has yet to catch a glimpse of Filippo maybe, just maybe, he can just go straight to his hotel room without having to attend the usual post award party and sleep.

 

Niccolò is about to leave the backstage to go retrive his stuff in his dressing room when he hears it “now a little back but prepare yourself because when we come back we’re gonna have Irama with his new single, Arrogante!” he froze on the spot as he makes eye contact with someone he know very well, Filippo makes his way to him with his signature smirk then puts one hand on Niccolò’s shoulder, and the younger feels it burning, “so you’re coming to the party afterwards yeah? Meet you there!” and he’s gone.

 

Before Niccolò can move the song starts, one look at the monitor and he knows he’s fucked, Filippo is wearing a shirt that can’t be considered buttoned by any means, the older starts to sing “ _sono stato troppo crudo, come un taglio con il sale, ma la voglia che ho di prenderti e di farti mia non mi fa ragionare_ ” Niccolò can feel his face heat up and his heart pound in his chest, even if Filippo wrote the song using fthe eminine form he’s 100% sure that that’s the song he was writing _that_ day, just the first two lines were done at that time but part of Niccolò wants to think that those words are for him. Because part of him thought about Filippo and what they did everyday since it happened.

 

He wakes from his trance after a few seconds, he smiles politely to a few colleagues that congratulate him for his awards while he debats if it’s the case to go to that stupid party just to see Filippo withtout any promise of something happening.

In the end he goes to his room…just to shower and a change of clothes, all because he knows that otherwise he will obsess over what could have been and hates himself for it.

He makes his way down to the party and snags himself a glass of wine from Ermal’s bottle when he goes to greet him, he takes a sip and winces at how dry it is but resignes himself to it anyway, too lazy to actually go order his own drink.

He slids into a seat at a table with a few of the other singers he knows well.

 

He's forced down two glasses of that nasty wine when commotion by the main doors catches his eye, he glances over and froze before a helpless grin stole over his lips, Filippo is here.

He is surrounded by his regular singer's entourage, too many guys wearing snapbacks and black t-shirts for Niccolò to count.

Filippo and his friends make their way to the bar, all joking and messing around with each other, though Filippo looks a little preoccupied, Niccolò makes the executive decision to end both their miseries and gets up up to make his way over, he is a few meters away when Filippo finally spots him and a brilliant smile breaks out over his face.

One of Filippo's friends tries to get his attention but Filippo's eyes are locked on Niccolò's approaching form, Federico who’s beside Filippo has a wide, amused grin on his lips.

"Now I get why you made us come here after all," he says to Filippo, "shut up, Fede" Filippo mutters without taking his eyes off of Niccolò.

"I didn't think you were coming," Filippo says playfully, his eyes glancing to his lips every now and then like it is taking all his energy not to kiss him right there, “but i hoped to fin you here”.

Niccolò steps a little closer and Filippo's smirk deepens, his head tipped back in a way that is so cocky it has arousal swirling in Niccolò.

"I had a good incentive" Niccolò replies, “"I wonder what that was” Filippo’s voice deeper than earlier, and fuck if that doesn't turn Niccolò on even more.

 

Filippo's hands grip either side of his waist and tug until Niccolò basically falls against his chest, his hands coming up to rest on Filippo's defined pecks, he'd gotten changed before coming here, now in dark jeans and a tight black tshirt with a red and black checked shirt tied around his hips.

Niccolò happily rests his weight against Filippo and the other man seems to delight in Niccolò's easy submission, his hands stroking around his waist to rest teasingly above the curve of Niccolò's arse “want a drink?”, "fine, but I hope you know I'm classy, Filippo Maria Fanti, one drink won't get me into bed with you" Niccolò says playfully, stroking his hands up Filippo's chest to wrap his arms around his neck with a courage he didn’t know he had.

"I'm okay with that" Filippo replies, his tone surprisingly gentle, and damn if Niccolò's whole body didn't just relax into him as his heart melted.

 

Just as they make their way to the bar in the dim lights of the club a new song comes on, Filippo pulls him close moving them until Niccolò's back is to his chest, his hands clasping Niccolò's ribs as Niccolò reaches up and back to wrap his hands behind Filippo's neck.

Filippo put his lips to Niccolò's ear as Niccolò arches again him, " _baby I’m preying on you tonight, hunt you down, eat you alive, just like animals, animals, like animals_ ” Filippo sings into his neck and Niccolò shivers helplessly.

Niccolò lock his hips against Filippo's, his soft moan lost in the sound when Filippo sings: " _you're still in my head, forever stuck but you can do, what you wanna do, I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up, but don't deny the animal, that comes alive when I'm inside you_ " and fuck if that isn't the best thing Niccolò had ever heard.

" _Don’t tell no lie, you can’t deny, the beast inside_ ” Filippo sings and Niccolò turns quickly to press their lips together, kissing him hot and deep and messy, fuck he can't take it anymore.

Filippo kisses him back with just as much passion, if not more, his hands squeezes Niccolò’s hips, pulling him tight so he can feel the hard press of Filippo's erection against his lower abdomen.

 

"My room, bed…please" Niccolò pulls back to gasp and Filippo nods, not taking his eyes off of Niccolò’s kiss-swollen lips.

Filippo takes hold of his hand and leads them outside, the second the car’s doors slid shut Filippo yanks him close, one hand on the back of Niccolò's neck, the other on his arse as he kisses Niccolò like he'd die if he doesn't.

When they finally arrive at Niccolò’s hotel they’re breathless, "which room?" Filippo demands, voice husky, "317" Niccolò replies with a smirk.

 

Niccolò uses his keycard to get in and the second the door slams shut behind them Filippo grabs Niccolò and picks him up, Niccolò's legs automatically going around Filippo's hips, their lips locked once more and Niccolò reach down to try yank up Filippo's tshirt, Filippo keeps hold of Niccolò's hip with one hand and uses the other to reach back and yank it off, he then moves to pull off Niccolò's until they are both shirtless.

Filippo buries his hand in Niccolò's hair, yanking hard to bare Niccolò's neck, Niccolò moans at the rough touch and Filippo's teeth grazing his neck.

"Come on, Fili, show me if you're as good at sex as you sing about it" Niccolò taunts with a grin and Filippo lifts his head with narrowed eyes to bite down on Niccolò's bottom lip in punishment, Niccolò laughs then gasps when Filippo lands a harsh slap on his denim clad ass.

 

"You really wanna go there?" Filippo mocks right back, lips brushing Niccolò's with every word.

"Hell yes" Niccolò grins, "would it help if I called you daddy? Huh, would you like that, daddy?" Niccolò says, the edge of a moan in his voice making his words even more obscene and Filippo visibly gritted his teeth for control, his hands tightening on Niccolò's ass.

"You're gonna get it now, baby" Filippo replies cockily and Niccolò gasps as he is suddenly dropped to his feet and Filippo's hands quickly unbutton and pull down Niccolò's jeans.

 

"Come on, Fili, I thought I was gonna 'get it'" Niccolò taunts with a smirk and Filippo cocks an eyebrow before spinning Niccolò around roughly and pushing up against the back of the little armchair Niccolò hasn't noticed.

Niccolò's hips hit the top of it, his thighs pressed to it, as his front half topples over, his hands caught his weight, pressing to the cushion where you were supposed to sit, his ass up in the air for Filippo, he’s panting by this point and he doesn't care if Filippo hears, simply widens his legs slightly and drops his head as he feels the older man step up behind him.

 

"You okay, baby?" Filippo asks softly, voice husky and deep enough that is sends a shiver through Niccolò's body.

"Yeah" Niccolò replies breathlessly and Filippo slowly caress him, letting Niccolò's body relax and adjust.

"Look so fucking good right now" Filippo murmurs and Niccolò thinks that maybe he didn’t mean to say that out loud, the tone thoughtful, "I'd look even better if you fucked me" Niccolò pants, flicking his head to the side, he is rewarded for his cheeky comment with a slap on his ass that is hard enough for Niccolò to hiss and know there'd be a red mark after.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" Filippo asks curiously, sounding far too collected for Niccolò's liking, "You like slapping my ass too much" Niccolò snorts, "you like me slapping your ass" Filippo replies and Niccolò huffs out a desperate laugh at the statement.

 

"Shut up and fuck me or I'll go ask one of your friends" Niccolò says over his shoulder, able to see Filippo’s abs and the way his arm flexes as look of jealousy flash across his face.

"You wouldn't dare" Filippo throws back easily and Niccolò grins before making as if to stand up and go do exactly that, Filippo's hand comes down to pin the back of Niccolò's neck and Niccolò laughs breathlessly.

"What Fili, you don't like that? Don't like the idea of someone else fucking me?" Niccolò asks, moments later Niccolò hears a zipper go down and the sound of a condom wrapper being opened. Niccolò grits his teeth and refuses to beg, but his chest is heaving with his panting breaths as he is driven mad with aroused desperation.

"Ask me to fuck you, love. Ask me nicely and I might give you what you want" Filippo says and Niccolò swallows hard against a moan.

 

"Come on baby, ask me to fuck you, you can do it" Filippo snorts, voice far too pleased as Niccolò writhed against his teasing touches.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fine! Please fuck me, Fili, please, please fuck me" the last word is a drawn out moan as Filippo finally put he head to Niccolò's ass and began to slowly push inside.

"Holy shit" Niccolò gasps, shuffling his hands about to try and keep his weight up despite his trembling muscles, "look so pretty like this, baby" Filippo murmurs before slowly drawing his hips back, Niccolò moans at the feel of Filippo moving slowly inside of him, and whimpers as Filippo pushes back in a little faster.

Filippo then builds up his rhythm the only sounds in the room is their heaving breaths and Niccolò's helpless moans, one particularly hard thrust has Niccolò's arms giving way and him falling forward, Niccolò huffs out in frustration.

Filippo reaches down and took hold of Niccolò's biceps, pulling him up roughly until Niccolò's  
arched back hit his chest, Filippo continues to fuck into him with hard thrusts as his hand comes around to hold the front of Niccolò's neck, not particularly restricting but enough possessive, his other hand staying tight on Niccolò's bicep to keep him up and slightly bent back.

 

Niccolò lets out desperate little sounds as Filippo brushes against his prostate with every thrust, and Filippo's babbling whisper of "come on, baby, come for me, so pretty for me" has the embarrassing effect of making Niccolò shout Filippo's name and come so hard his legs feels like they would drop him to the floor if Filippo was not pinning him up, Filippo groans against the side of his neck and Niccolò feels his hips stutter and Filippo comes with a low moan of Niccolò's name. 

Niccolò pants hard and rests back against Filippo as the other man's hips slows to a stop, Filippo carefully pulls out of Niccolò and dropps a kiss on Niccolò's shoulder before moving back to dispose of the used condom. He comes back moments later and wraps his arms around Niccolò, pulling him close and pressing gentle kisses along Niccolò's shoulders and neck.

 

"Well, you did your song proud" Niccolò comments sleepily and he feels Filippo's body shake with quiet laughters behind him as a kiss is pressed to his temple from behind, Niccolò turns his head to press his lips to Filippo's over his shoulder and sighs happily into the kiss.

"Come on, baby, let's move to the bed" Filippo murmurs after the kiss ends and Niccolò nods, eyes half-lidded with exhaustion, he had a damn busy day.

Filippo helps Niccolò up to the bed before climbing in and pulling Niccolò to lay against his chest.

 

When Niccolò wakes in the morning the other side of the bed is empty and the open bathroom door shows no signs of a certain green-eyed singer, Niccolò  sighs in resignation and sits up, huffing at the slight ache in his ass and telling himself not to be hurt by Filippo's hit and run.

Niccolò slips from the bed and frowns as he catches sight of a yellow post-it note stuck to the pillow Filippo supposedly slept on, Niccolò picks it up curiously and a wide grin immediately spreads across his face:

  
**morning baby :)**  
**had to head out for  an interview, I'll be back in a few hours to take you out for dinner.**  


A sloppy little heart was doodled at the bottom, Niccolò bits on his bottom lip and lets out a happy little laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs Filippo sings are Arrogante, his new song in case you don't know, and Animals by Maroon 5.


End file.
